


黑鹫学级的菲尔蒂娜小姐❤

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿时间：2019.9.1）五年前修伯特188希尔凡186洛廉兹188，只有菲尔是娇小的175……只能让他女装了！【何前半是三傻胡闹，后半是小橙兔菲尔被大黑狼修伯特吃干抹净的车。后面实在不知道怎么收尾了就搞笑吧！反正本来就想写三傻搞笑！【你修伯特和菲尔双向单箭头前提，菲尔女装注意。最后的notes里有很缺德的东西不喜欢虐身又虐心致郁be展开的看完正文就可以撤了【。





	黑鹫学级的菲尔蒂娜小姐❤

01  
菲尔迪南特回到大修道院的时候，正看到洛廉兹和希尔凡在大门口争执着什么。无论是守门的门卫还是进出修道院的路人莫不带着疑惑的眼神躲着他们。  
金鹿学级的洛廉兹是和菲尔迪南特有着许多共同话题的好友，青狮学级的希尔凡也是家世显赫的贵族之后，菲尔迪南特并想不通这样的两人会为了什么理由在大庭广众之下不顾影响的吵架……不，争辩。  
随着渐渐走近，他们的交谈声也隐约传来。  
“我说了多少次了！你那种搭讪方法根本就是外行！”  
“哼！你可不要把高贵优雅的我和你那种行为相提并论！”  
……菲尔迪南特也有点想绕着他们走了。  
但是不行！自己可是贵族中的贵族，对好友和同学视而不见连个招呼都不打的失礼行为是有失贵族体面的。真正的贵族面对麻烦不该逃避，而应该将解决纠纷视为己任！  
于是菲尔迪南特在周围诧异的目光中径直走了过去，声音洪亮地打了个招呼。  
“日安，洛廉兹，希尔凡。二位看起来有些激动啊，出什么事了吗？”  
“菲尔迪南特！你来的正好！”洛廉兹就像发现了救命稻草一样迅速靠了过来，“希尔凡这家伙竟然把我寻找理想对象的行为贬低为低俗的搭讪！还胆敢对我的搭话技巧大放厥词！”  
不，你那行为怎么看也都是搭讪吧？  
“不就是追在姑娘屁股后面跑吗？有什么好得意的！再说，要是光凭你那连句好话都说不出来的嘴，你怕是这辈子都难以找到对象了。”  
恕我直言，你那张嘴的成功率也不怎么高吧？  
菲尔迪南特在心里“劝诫”着两人，脸上还不得不扯出一个有些僵硬的微笑。  
“二位都冷静一下。我记得你们之前不就因为这种事起过争执，还比赛看谁能成功约到女士喝茶吗？难道那次胜负还不足以让二位心服口服吗？”  
“还不是因为他俩谁都没约到姑娘……”一旁的门卫突然开口，但在看到三人的目光都转向自己以后立刻一并脚后跟，“今天的大修道院也没有异常！”  
菲尔迪南特苦笑着看了看又开始咬牙切齿地瞪着对方的两人，突然灵光一闪。  
“既然你们都在搭讪……咳咳，都在邀请女士这件事上遇到了挫折，或许这代表你们的方式都有些问题。不如你们找个公正又贤明的人帮你们指导一下邀请的方法，看你们到底是哪里出了问题。”  
没错，我真是个天才！贝雷丝老师一定能解决这个问题……  
“真是个好主意！不愧是我的挚友！那就拜托你了！”  
啊？  
“嗯……虽然我不太愿意承认，不过菲尔迪南特的话确实够资格评判我们的言行。”  
什么？  
“由、由我来帮二位出谋划策？”  
“没错，我的挚友！还有比你更适合的人吗！”  
“既然是你提出来的，就拜托你帮忙帮到底啦！”  
被洛廉兹和希尔凡左一个右一个夹击，菲尔迪南特也是骑虎难下，只好拍着胸脯答应下来。  
“没、没办法……就交给我吧！作为贵族中的贵族，我一定会尽力而为！”  
“不过……要对着男人说甜言蜜语……”  
希尔凡托着下巴沉思片刻，突然把洛廉兹拉到一边，在他耳边嘀咕了几句。  
只见洛廉兹眼神一亮，一双眼对着菲尔迪南特上下扫了好几遍，还看上去很满意地不住点头。  
不知为何，菲尔迪南特心头升起一丝不好的预感。  
“菲尔迪南特，我的挚友啊！”  
洛廉兹大步走来，热情地拍了拍菲尔迪南特。  
为什么我看你的笑容，总觉得你的下一句话会是“我要来害你了”呢？  
“你是否愿意为了我们，稍微改变一下你的打扮呢！”  
“……啊？”  
“这个嘛……菲尔迪南特，”希尔凡也凑上来勾住菲尔迪南特的肩头，“你想啊，我们得面对着优秀又美丽的女性才能有搭讪的感觉嘛。”  
这两个家伙都比菲尔迪南特高出大半个头，突然一起凑上来还挺有压迫感的，让菲尔迪南特觉得自己气势上也矮了一截。  
“所以？”  
“所以，你能为了我们扮一下女装吗？”

菲尔迪南特自然是不肯答应的。  
“我自幼习武，就算看着确实比你们瘦小一些，但也是一身的肌肉。就算换了女装也不可能让你们觉得在面对一位女性啊！”  
更何况，他好歹也是世代担任帝国宰相这种要职的大贵族家族出身，哪能做这种有失体面的事。  
“不不不，菲尔迪南特。”希尔凡摆出一副高深莫测的样子劝说着，“自古就有贵族因为种种原因不得不装扮成女性的佳话。他们有的是为了达成君主的命令，有的是为了守护向自己求助的弱者，有的是为了帮助重要的友人……这些逸事你应该也听过不少才对！”  
“嗯……我确实知道几个这样的故事……”  
“而此刻！你重要的同学、友人……也就是我们！正面临着可能关乎今后人生幸福的转折点！你若是为了我们在这里点头，将来也必会成为那美好传说中的一员！”  
“啊？哦……？”  
“很好洛廉兹他答应了！”  
“干得漂亮希尔凡我带女士们来了！”  
菲尔迪南特这才发现洛廉兹不知何时离开了，此时正带着好几张熟悉的面孔走来。  
看着跟在洛廉兹身后的多萝缇雅、梅尔塞德斯、雅妮特和希尔妲，菲尔迪南特这才意识到自己已经无路可逃了。  
“那么，女士们！就拜托你们了！”

02  
菲尔迪南特现在无比后悔刚才跟那两个家伙搭话。  
他被兴奋的姑娘们推挤着送进一间空教室，像是女孩子们小时候都会鼓捣的娃娃一样，只能浑身僵硬地任由她们摆布。  
……好在她们还知道在自己换衣服时去教室外面等着。  
服装是由多萝缇雅一手操办的，她也不知道是从哪搞来了适合菲尔迪南特的身高体型的长裙，还特意准备了一条披肩用来遮挡菲尔迪南特结实的肩膀和手臂。  
梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特则包办了化妆，她们在桌子上一溜摆开了一排菲尔迪南特完全叫不上名字的工具，也不准菲尔迪南特提出任何疑问，一边叽叽喳喳地聊着天一边在仿佛变成了一尊雕像的菲尔迪南特脸上忙活着。  
饰品是希尔妲的得手领域，她甚至找到了一顶橙色的长假发，然后用她最擅长的恭维让菲尔迪南特老实戴上了。  
忙活了好一阵子，四个女孩终于完成了她们的杰作，兴奋地绕着菲尔迪南特不停打转。  
饶了我吧……  
菲尔迪南特满脑子都是后悔和害羞，姑娘们的议论他是一个字也没听进去。他现在只希望这折磨能尽早结束，自暴自弃地主动走出了教室。

洛廉兹和希尔凡就在院子里等着，看来这段时间他们也没停下那实在没什么所谓的争论，仍然在大眼瞪小眼。  
可是听到教室门打开的声音转过头去后，他们便瞬间像是把什么都忘了一样愣住了，两双眼像钉在了那个身影上一样动弹不得。  
走出教室的菲尔迪南特穿着一身几乎拖地的长裙，红色的裹胸和白色的长裙相互映衬，像是一朵垂下头的百合花。这条裙子在腿侧一直开叉到大腿根，让人恰到好处地只能看到菲尔迪南特隐约露出的长腿，却看不清那结实的肌肉。  
几个姑娘费了好大力气系紧的束腰竟然在菲尔迪南特的腰际勾勒出了优雅的曲线，披肩则遮住了他的宽肩和线条紧绷的上臂。锁骨完全暴露在空气里，搭配着脖子上用来遮挡喉结的领结，竟完全看不出破绽。  
菲尔迪南特的皮肤本来就比较白，略施脂粉便把脸色衬出了娇嫩的粉色。五官的棱角靠妆容稍微柔和了线条，甚至因为菲尔迪南特不知该往哪安放、不停转动的眼珠带出了几分娇羞的感觉。  
希尔妲准备的假发轻柔地垂在肩头，只在鬓角带了一枚雪白的珍珠发夹防止假发脱落。其他的饰物也都是小巧的珍珠配饰，甚至大多隐藏在了发丝和服装里。她似乎认为菲尔迪南特身上根本不需过多的装饰喧宾夺主。  
菲尔迪南特看来并没有意识到自己现在有多么迷人。虽然身材还是能看出比女性粗壮了一圈，但他在羞耻心的作用下不由自主地缩起了身子，竟也在视觉上起到了一定的混淆作用。  
“够、够了吧……”见洛廉兹和希尔凡迟迟没有反应，菲尔迪南特终于忍不住开口，“你们倒是快点开始啊！”  
两个大男人像是被这句话解除了定身咒，这才反应过来走了上来。  
“美丽的女士……”不知为何，希尔凡一张脸红得和菲尔迪南特差不了多少，“希望我还来得及走进你的内心……但我知道，你一定已经听过无数这样的花言巧语了！可我是真心……噗呜！”  
没等希尔凡废话完，洛廉兹已经一把把他推到了一边，抓起菲尔迪南特的手就来了一句：“请以结婚为前提和我交往吧！”  
菲尔迪南特本来还有点不知所措，现在脑子里却只剩下了混杂着羞耻的气愤。  
我真是信了你们俩的邪！  
良好的教养还是没让他把这句话说出来，只是在心里喊了喊。  
“够了……”  
该让这场闹剧结束了。  
可后面这句话还没说出口，一个能让现场温度直降几十度的冰冷声音响了起来。  
“菲尔迪南特，你在做什么？”  
一瞬间，在场的所有人都像是被冻住一样僵在了原地。  
菲尔迪南特试图控制自己的身体，可脑袋却不听使唤地以一秒三帧的慢动作转了过去。  
那个本来就像个背后灵一样的阴郁男子浑身散发着仿佛肉眼可见的黑色雾气，死死盯着菲尔迪南特。  
“修、修伯特……”  
偏偏被这个最不想让他看见自己现在样子的男人给撞见了。

修伯特沐浴着众人无声的注目，脚步稳健地走了过来，没有因看到同学扮女装而显出半分动摇。  
“真是想不到，未来的公爵大人还有这种爱好。”  
“不不不请你务必听我解释！……还有更重要的是这件事你绝对不能告诉艾黛尔贾特！”  
菲尔迪南特可不想自己的一世英名毁在这里。  
“哦？”没想到听到菲尔迪南特的要求，修伯特脸上竟浮起了一个笑容，“那我倒是要洗耳恭听了，阁下到底有什么理由能让我放弃上报一件这么有趣的事。”  
这是赤裸裸的威胁！  
但是现在的菲尔迪南特根本无法拒绝修伯特，他正在全神贯注绞尽脑汁寻找一个听上去站得住脚的借口，却突然感到脚下一空，这才发现自己被修伯特打横抱了起来。  
“？！？！”  
一时的震惊让菲尔迪南特连话都说不出来了，甚至忘记了挣扎反抗。  
“这里不太合适，我们换个地方吧。”  
修伯特这话并不是在征求谁的同意，根本就是向在场的人堂而皇之地宣告他要带走菲尔迪南特的事实。  
说完，他就在一众同学惊愕的目光中，大摇大摆地抱着菲尔迪南特离开了。  
过了好久，希尔凡才小心翼翼地开口。  
“我们……要不要去救救菲尔迪南特啊？”  
“开什么玩笑，谁敢从那个修伯特手里抢人啊。”多萝缇雅反应过来后倒是脸色最正常的那个，“再说了，修伯特又不会吃了菲尔，为什么你们都一副明天就再也见不到菲尔一样的表情啊？”  
因为修伯特那个样子真的很像会把人吃干抹净的吸血鬼啊！  
非黑鹫学级的几人纷纷在心里喊道。  
不过听多萝缇雅这么说，他们也觉得自己有点反应过度，尴尬地笑了笑便决定解散了。  
毕竟，就算修伯特真的想做什么，凭菲尔迪南特的身手也没有逃不出来的道理。  
可惜他们完全没想到，菲尔迪南特真的会被修伯特“吃干抹净”。

03  
修伯特就这么一直抱着菲尔迪南特回了自己房间。一路上，总算回过神来的菲尔迪南特也曾试图挣扎，但被修伯特一句“你想让所有人都看到你现在的样子吗”给施了定身咒。  
毕竟以菲尔迪南特现在的打扮，若是不看脸，应该没有多少人能看出是他。  
结果菲尔迪南特只好整个人都缩进修伯特怀里，尽可能把涨得通红的脸藏起来，老老实实地让他抱着自己穿过了半个大修道院。他唯一希望的是，自己因为被修伯特抱在怀里这种梦一般的场景而高亢的心跳声不会传进修伯特耳朵里。  
也正因如此，菲尔迪南特才没有看到一路上众人见鬼一样的表情，以及修伯特脸上那丝若有若无的得胜微笑。

等修伯特用脚关上房门，菲尔迪南特立刻从他怀里蹦了下来。  
“想、想不到你力气还挺、挺大的嘛。”  
不知道这时候该说什么，菲尔迪南特只好躲着修伯特的目光，努力把话题扯得越远越好。  
“未来的公爵大人就不能顾忌一下自己的形象吗？我可是费了不少劲才没弄乱你那一身打扮。”  
听他这么一说，菲尔迪南特忍不住打量了一下自己，才发现除了刚才跳下来时滑落的披肩，他浑身上下竟没有一丝凌乱。  
为什么你要在这种地方格外用心啊？！  
心里这么想着，菲尔迪南特还是在脸上挤出一个僵硬的笑容：“这、这还真是劳你费心了。如果你不介意，我要回自己房间了。”  
“我介意。”修伯特赶在他之前靠在了房门上，挡住了他的退路，“你刚才不是要解释什么给我听吗？”  
“那、那是……”  
“不过……”没想到菲尔迪南特还没找到理由，修伯特却先开了口，“变装在上流阶级里也算得上是常见的嗜好。历史上也有为了执行王命而不得不变装，甚至因此传为佳话的骑士。”  
“没错没错！不愧是博学的修伯特！我只是想体验一下……”  
菲尔迪南特丝毫没察觉有诈，顺着修伯特的诱导就接上了话。  
可没等他说完，修伯特突然话锋一转。  
“然而，变装也是有讲究的。”修伯特上前一步，迅速把两人间的距离变为零，“你的变装是否完美无缺，就让我来检查一下吧。”

因为事态展开得太迅速，菲尔迪南特连质疑修伯特都忘记了。他还没反应过来，修伯特已经上手扳起他的下巴，近距离盯着他打量起来。  
菲尔迪南特还是头一次离修伯特这么近，连他的呼吸声都能听得见。当修伯特的手指抚上他的脸颊，他的大脑顿时像烧了起来一样陷入一片混乱。  
“修修修……修伯特？！”  
“你现在可是变装为了一位女性，怎么能这么不顾形象地大喊大叫？”  
“哎？啊……对不起……”  
修伯特的话虽然不讲理，但他的语气言之凿凿，让此刻脑子都转不过弯来的菲尔迪南特根本无法反驳，甚至觉得他说的有点道理，不由自主地道歉起来。  
而趁这个工夫，修伯特已经得寸进尺地抚摸起菲尔迪南特的肌肤。  
“虽然只化了淡妆却没什么破绽，你的皮肤比我想象得细嫩多了。”  
修伯特手法熟练地摩挲着菲尔迪南特的侧脸，把一缕不太听话的头发别进他的耳后，然后出其不意地揉捏了一把菲尔迪南特柔软的耳廓。  
菲尔迪南特吓得哼了一声，缩着身子就向后退了一步，修伯特紧紧跟随，看似不经意地就把菲尔迪南特顶在了自己的书桌边。  
他完全不给菲尔迪南特思考的时间，那只手顺着有些颤抖的脖颈慢慢下移，指尖像是勾勒着什么线条一样滑至菲尔迪南特裸露在外的锁骨。  
“这里也扑了粉吗？负责化妆的人很细致嘛。”  
嘴上像那么回事似的点评着，修伯特的手指早就不老实地在菲尔迪南特的颈肩上跑了几个来回。  
与此同时，他不动声色地把空着的手撑在菲尔迪南特腰边，另一边则用腿挡在菲尔迪南特腿边，完全封锁了菲尔迪南特的退路。在不知不觉中，菲尔迪南特已经被他逼得只能半坐半靠在那张桌子上。  
“衣服穿得也没什么破绽……哼，不愧是多萝缇雅，竟然能找到这么适合你尺寸的服装。”  
修伯特不依不饶地研究着菲尔迪南特的打扮，时不时就上手摸一把，或是整张脸凑上去近距离观察。  
“修、修伯特……还、还不能结束吗……”  
废话，我还没玩够呢。  
修伯特心里冷笑一声，一抬头，却看到菲尔迪南特眼里都有了点荡漾的水波。  
菲尔迪南特一张脸已经红到了耳根，眼睛根本不敢和修伯特对视，只能时不时偷偷瞥他一眼。他靠在桌子上的身体正微微颤抖，整个人都有些瑟缩，看起来比平时还小了一圈。  
看来，菲尔迪南特在羞耻的冲击下已经彻底失去了冷静，连自己正被修伯特玩弄于鼓掌中都意识不到了。  
看着这样的菲尔迪南特，本来只想稍微逗逗他的修伯特突然觉得下面一紧。  
“当然没有结束。”修伯特心里有些动摇，嘴上倒是一贯的冷漠平淡，“不过你要是受不了了，我们可以立刻结束，然后我会把今天的事整理一下报告给艾黛尔贾特大人。”  
修伯特清楚地听到菲尔迪南特发出了一声小小的悲鸣。  
“我、我没问题！我们继、继续吧……！”  
修伯特在心里大笑着庆祝自己的胜利，再度伸出去的手却控制不住地微微颤抖着。

04  
修伯特没有放过那条在侧面开着大口子的长裙。  
他故意慢慢地把裙子掀了起来，只为了让菲尔迪南特清楚地意识到自己在干什么。  
果然，菲尔迪南特像他预料的那样，虽然羞得无地自容，一双眼却无法从撩起自己裙子的那只手上挪开。  
“哦？”  
当一条腿暴露在修伯特眼中时，他不由得暗自赞叹了一声。  
那条长腿上，竟然还穿着精致的白色吊带袜。蕾丝与蝴蝶结点缀在菲尔迪南特肌肉结实的大腿上，让修伯特不由自主地就伸出手去，在那条腿上摸了一把。  
“……呜！”  
菲尔迪南特轻轻呜咽了一声，本能地想要藏起那条腿，却被修伯特眼疾手快地抓在了手里。  
“在这种不起眼的地方还能这么严谨，值得佩服。”  
当然，他佩服的其实是张罗这身打扮的多萝缇雅。  
修伯特装作检查吊带袜的样子，一只手迅速摸进了菲尔迪南特的大腿内侧，边轻轻揉捏着他的腿肉边一路向上。  
“不、那里不行……！”  
菲尔迪南特突然伸手抓住了修伯特的手腕，打颤的声音仿佛他随时都会哭出来。  
修伯特挑了挑眉，慢慢凑近菲尔迪南特的耳边低声说道：“那里，我也是要检查一下的。”  
菲尔迪南特已经被修伯特把玩得毫无思考的余裕，平时握枪都不见动摇的手此刻却被修伯特轻易挣开。看着修伯特慢慢把裙子整个撩开，菲尔迪南特的呼吸变得越来越粗重、灼热。  
挂在菲尔迪南特胯间的，毫无疑问是一条女士内裤。  
大概是难以找到合适的尺寸，这条内裤是用绑带系在腰上的，窄小的布料难以全部遮挡私处，看起来就像情趣内衣一样。  
若是平时，修伯特肯定要抓住这个把柄，尽情损菲尔迪南特一顿，可现在，他根本顾不上用辛辣的语句品评一下菲尔迪南特的打扮。  
那块本来就包裹不住男性特有的生殖器的布头，此刻更是起不到任何内衣的作用。一根很有精神的肉棒正从内裤的缝隙里探出头来，随着主人颤抖的身子上下晃动着。  
“这可真是想不到……”修伯特淡淡一笑，“未来的公爵大人竟然这么简单就发情了？”  
“不是的……！我不是……啊！”  
菲尔迪南特面露绝望，刚想说什么，却发出了一声娇弱的呻吟——他那根肉棒被修伯特可以说是极其温柔地握进了手里。  
“不是？不是什么？”  
修伯特用身体的重量压制住菲尔迪南特，手上毫不留情地撸动起来。  
“不要……快住手……求你了修伯特……呜啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特没多久就在修伯特手中缴械投降，他后腰一软，眼看就要瘫倒在地。修伯特迅速伸出另一只手揽在菲尔迪南特的腰际，稍一用力就把他整个人都拉进了自己怀里。  
“不光擅自发情，还把借来的衣服都弄脏了，这可不行啊，菲尔迪南特。”  
“呜……对不起……对不起……”  
“因为你太不知廉耻了，我现在要惩罚你。不管接下来我做什么，你都不许反抗，知道吗？”  
“是……我、我知道了……”  
这次射精简直让菲尔迪南特丢了魂，他浑身颤抖地倚靠在修伯特怀里，顺从地回应着修伯特的每一句话。

修伯特让菲尔迪南特趴在自己的书桌边，拉开抽屉翻出了一个小瓶。  
这是不久前他撞见学级里的学生打算乱搞时没收的，没想到现在竟然派上了用场。  
一打开瓶盖，立刻有股甜腻的香味在房间里扩散开来。  
修伯特没有多想，将这有些滑润的黏着液体沾在指头上，然后掀起裙子掰开了菲尔迪南特的臀瓣。  
他本来只打算稍微玩弄一下菲尔迪南特，没打算干到这种地步。虽然他看上去不太像个正经人，但是和喜欢的对象的第一次还是想搞得正式一点的。  
可面对着眼前像只小狗一样顺服的菲尔迪南特，他很怀疑有哪个男人能忍得住不出手。  
修伯特边胡思乱想，边把沾有润滑油的手指抵在了菲尔迪南特从未被人开拓过的穴口上。  
在香油的协助下，修伯特的指尖顺利撬开了那张小嘴。菲尔迪南特完全没有预料到修伯特的行动，来自私处的不适感让他哼哼着晃起了身子。  
“不要动，菲尔迪南特，你想吃苦头吗？”  
修伯特的声音让菲尔迪南特的动作迟疑了一下，他没有放过这个机会，迅速让两个指节没入了菲尔迪南特的后穴。  
“啊……！修、修伯特……”  
修伯特不理会菲尔迪南特的声音，在他的身体里微微活动着手指，一点一点打开那个小口。附着在指尖上的香油涂抹在菲尔迪南特的内道上，很快就发挥了作用。  
“修伯特……我、怎么……好热……啊……”  
那有着催情效果的润滑油作用在菲尔迪南特的身体里，他的挣扎眼看着就变得力不从心起来，呼吸也越来越凌乱。  
修伯特的手指慢慢在菲尔迪南特颤抖的内道里进出，看着他仅是因为被手指抽插就几乎要瘫倒在自己的桌子上，觉得自己也不由得热了起来。修伯特一不做二不休，很快就增加了手指的数量，在菲尔迪南特的身体里试探起来。  
“啊……修伯特……我、我好奇怪……嗯……”  
菲尔迪南特无意识地晃动着后腰，屁股也渐渐翘了起来。  
“你才意识到自己很奇怪吗？”修伯特拉扯着菲尔迪南特的橙色假发，但动作很轻，不会把这头虚假的长发扯下来，“不过没关系，现在的你做什么都会被原谅的。因为现在的你并不是大贵族艾吉尔家的菲尔迪南特，而是一个普通的怀春少女……”  
他想了想，把菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，亲吻着他凌乱发丝间露出的红嫩肌肤。  
“现在的你，是只属于我的菲尔蒂娜。”  
“修伯特的……菲尔……蒂娜……？”  
菲尔迪南特听着那在耳边回荡的低沉嗓音，感受着落在自己后颈和肩头的亲吻，体内还被修伯特的手指运作带来阵阵灼烧感，只觉得浑身的骨头都酥软了，只想彻底沉醉在身后那人的怀抱里。  
“我的菲尔蒂娜，我允许你在我面前卸下一切伪装，我命令你无条件地接受我的全部。”修伯特不给菲尔迪南特任何喘息的机会，他轻咬着菲尔迪南特的耳廓，扯开领口爱抚着菲尔迪南特的胸膛，“你的回答是什么？”  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特喘息着转过头，一双几乎对不起焦的眼睛里眼神颤抖，看上去可怜又动人，“我好怕……帮帮我……修伯特……”  
修伯特再也克制不住，一把抓住菲尔迪南特的后颈把他拉向自己，大力吻了上去。与此同时，他抽回给菲尔迪南特扩张的手指，草草扯开裤子，便把已经立起的性器顶进了菲尔迪南特的后穴。  
菲尔迪南特条件反射地痉挛起来，但被修伯特死死压在身下，只有几声呻吟从被堵住的嘴角漏了出来。  
起初修伯特还打算顾虑着头一次被人开苞的菲尔迪南特，一点一点在他身体里前进。可菲尔迪南特只有一开始又痛又怕地哀求了几声，很快就被药物夺去了理智和自我。被进入的痛楚被兴奋的大脑全部转变为了快感，让他没多久就开始不满足地主动摇荡起后腰，索求着修伯特和更多的快乐。  
见他这个样子，修伯特也不客气，慢慢退出到穴口后便一口气顶进最深处，直接刺激着菲尔迪南特娇呼着又射了一次。

尽管和修伯特曾预想的第一次交欢差了十万八千里，他还是决定尽可能享受这个被自己征服的菲尔迪南特。  
菲尔迪南特被药物彻底勾起了欲求，虽然仍在靠仅剩的神志忍耐着声音，下面却早就紧紧咬着修伯特不肯松口。  
修伯特很快就给菲尔迪南特翻了个身，以便欣赏菲尔迪南特沉沦在自己身下的样子。  
菲尔迪南特嘴上轻轻哀求着“不要看我”，下面却像是想榨干修伯特一样不停压榨着他，这微妙的反差让修伯特只后悔没有更早就对他出手。  
征服欲和满足感驱使着修伯特奋力活动着身体，也不再执着于菲尔迪南特那身打扮。转眼间他已扯乱了菲尔迪南特的裙子，领口被拉到了胸口之下，露出了整个肩膀，白皙的肌肤上到处都是他留下的印记。  
“修、修伯特……”几次进出后，菲尔迪南特彻底没了理智，攀着修伯特的后颈，渴求似的不停啄着他的嘴唇，“喜欢……我好喜欢你……”  
这次修伯特终于没忍得住，把积攒的浓厚精液一股脑射进了菲尔迪南特的中心。  
“啊……！啊……修伯特……嗯啊……”  
修伯特喘过一口气，把因为被内射而浑身抽搐的菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，轻轻抚摸着他满是汗水的后背，耐心地等着他的呼吸平缓下来。  
那一头假发此刻已经完全沾上了菲尔迪南特的味道，修伯特轻轻嗅着那丝淡淡的汗味，嘴里下意识地吐出一声满足的叹息。  
“我可爱的菲尔蒂娜……”  
可不知为何，当修伯特轻轻说出这句话时，他怀里的菲尔迪南特突然抖了一下。  
若不是下面还彼此相连，修伯特或许真会留意不到这细微的波动。  
他稍稍拉开一点距离，看了看菲尔迪南特，没想到前一刻还一脸迷醉地渴求着自己的菲尔迪南特，此时脸上竟然出现了几分明显的不满。  
“你怎么了？”  
“修伯特，你是变态吗？”  
这句话瞬间就让修伯特觉得下面好像要萎了。  
没想到菲尔迪南特这么快就清醒过来了，这药的效果看来也不怎样啊，得找个理由把那个搞来这药的家伙修理一顿才行。  
“修伯特。”  
菲尔迪南特打断了修伯特的胡思乱想。他眼角还有些发红，但笼罩在眼里的朦胧雾气已经褪去了些。  
“怎么了？要抱怨的话我听着呢，不过我不会道歉的，我想上你很久了。”  
“你……”菲尔迪南特被他这句话噎得脸又红了起来，“你竟然对女装的我有想法……”  
不对，我是对你有想法。  
但是修伯特没有说出来，现在说什么感觉都像是狡辩。  
“难道……”菲尔迪南特像是十分难以启齿，犹豫了好久才稍稍抬起眼，小心翼翼地打量着他的表情说道，“对菲尔迪南特，你就没兴趣吗……？”  
这次就算是自诩不管什么事态都能保持冷静的修伯特也禁不住瞪大了眼睛。  
“还是说，你喜欢的其实是女装……呜啊！”话说到一半，菲尔迪南特突然发出了一声悦耳的娇呼，红着脸问道，“你……怎么又大起来了……”  
“你还用我说明吗？”  
修伯特看似面无表情，但眼角隐约有一抹笑意。  
他出其不意地伸出手，一把扯下了菲尔迪南特的假发。  
“现在，我对菲尔迪南特•冯•艾吉尔，硬了。”  
“够了你不要再说了我明……嗯……！啊……”  
菲尔迪南特有些慌张地想要后退，可刚一活动身子就被修伯特粗大的肉棒刺激得浑身发软。  
他的身体还没有忘记修伯特带来的快乐，一感受到刚刚品尝过的滋味，便主动享受了起来。  
修伯特也不客气，他把菲尔迪南特按倒在身下，看起来格外满足地俯视着菲尔迪南特。  
“放心吧，我会用实际行动证明我不是个喜欢女装的变态的。”  
“呜……修伯特……”菲尔迪南特无法控制胸腔里剧烈搏动的心脏，一如他无法控制自己那两条长腿饥渴地勾住了修伯特的腰，“你这个……大变态！”

后来，修伯特发现菲尔迪南特开始偷偷留长发了。

**Author's Note:**

> 安定的缺德展开路线  
修伯特把菲尔带回去以后下了药玩了个爽，但是发现菲尔因为药物作用醒了以后竟然什么都不记得了。于是修伯特就定期请菲尔来喝茶给他下药以后让他换上女装玩他，结果给菲尔玩出了一个喜欢女装自称菲尔蒂娜的碧池人格。  
这个人格只会在修伯特面前出现，而且对修伯特百依百顺，结果被修伯特玩得身体特别敏感。有一次菲尔和修伯特起争执的时候修伯特气不过就直接对他上手，因为被玩的太多菲尔被摸了两把就有了反应，身体本能的就想要修伯特。修伯特坏心眼地告诉他其实他早就是自己的玩具了，菲尔被事实冲击得精神崩溃，让另一个人格占了主导，彻底成了没有修伯特的大唧唧就活不下去的小碧池。这时修伯特才发现自己喜欢的还是真正的菲尔，但那个菲尔已经被他亲手“杀死”了。


End file.
